


Disturbing The Peace

by StarLightPeaches



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightPeaches/pseuds/StarLightPeaches
Summary: A short story taking place after the story "Awake" in which the peace that cybertron has established is once again challanged by those who have enslaved cybertron. Find out how Starscream and his family fight back to keep the peaceful home that they had worked so hard to make after the great war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574153) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



> OverlordRaax helped a lot in editing this. :)  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Cybertronion time  
> Mega-cycle ~1 hour  
> Solar cycle 1 Cybertronian day/20 Earth hours  
> Deca-cycle ~1 month  
> Stellar cycle 1 Cybertronian year/400 Earth days 480 Solar Cycles

Morning light filtered through the shades of Skyfire and Starscream’s berthroom where the two were recharging peacefully. The malleable sheets melded over their frames. Skyfire’s internal alarm began to awake his systems. He shifted and tightened his arm around Star's waist. Starscream moaned in his slumber and murmured, “We need to start getting up. Crossfire has school today.” 

Skyfire grunted in response and kept his optics offline. “I'll go wake him,” he said before slowly letting go of his mate and sitting up. He rubbed the sleep from his optics as they slowly powered on and tuned into his surroundings. He felt Starscream sit up and grab his arm.

“I'll get Starfire up and prepare our morning cubes,” he said before kissing Skyfire’s cheek and getting up out of the berth. He stretched and fanned his wings before opening their door and striding down the hall to the nursery. Skyfire sighed and got up out of the warmth of his shared berth. He had a long day ahead. Filled with countless meeting and datapads to go through. He made his way to his eldest son's room. He opened the door and found his son deep in recharge. He smiled to himself as he sat on his son's berth laying a hand in between the small wings.

“Crossfire…” he started softly. “It's time to get up,” he finished softly rubbing Crossfire’s back.

“Mmph” Crossfire moaned into his pillow. “Just a little longer sire. It's so cozy,” Crossfire murmured as his violet optics flickered on and off in a sleepy haze.

“Come on now bud. You have school today. You want to learn with your friends right?” Skyfire sang. Crossfire then sat up and rubbed his optics.

“Okay, Sire. I'll get ready,” he said as Skyfire kissed him on the helm.

”Your carrier made you a morning cube. It's on the counter in the kitchen,” he said. 

“Thank you sire” Crossfire smiled up at his creator and began tidying up his room. Skyfire nodded and headed to his and Starscream’s own wash racks where he would take his morning shower. Once back inside his room, Star was feeding their youngest son Starfire.

“I see you’re fully awake now. Is Crossfire up?” Star asked as walked over to properly kiss his lover good morning.

“Yes, he's up,” he replied as he gave Starfire a light kiss on the top of his helm. “I'm going to take a shower,” he said and Starscream leaned in 

“I'd love to join you.” Starscream purred into his audial. Skyfire shivered as his frame got a degree warmer. But I have younglings to get ready” he said kissing Skyfire. Skyfire sighed as he watched his lover placed their sparkling in his hip and stride out of the berthroom once more.  
Once the family was ready and refueled, they stood out on the balcony. Starscream kneeled down and hugged Crossfire.

“Have a good day, sweetspark,” he said kissing him on the cheek.

“I will carrier. I love you!” Crossfire replied. 

“I love you more,” Starscream said while nudging his nose with Crossfire's. Star stood up and turned his attention to his lover who was cooing at baby Starfire. 

“See you soon my little one,” Skyfire said as he handed Starfire back to his Carrier. Starscream took their son and placed I'm on his hip. Sky leaned down as Starscream reached to kiss him.

“Have a good day,” he said as Skyfire stood again.

“I will, I love you,” Skyfire said as he turned to the edge of the balcony.

“Love you too,” Star replied as Sky leaned off the balcony transforming midair and opening his bay door, allowing Crossfire inside.

“Bye, Carrier!” he waved as he entered his sire's alt mode. 

“Bye, my sparkling!” Starscream called as Skyfire flew off towards Crossfire’s school. Starscream turned to Starfire on his hip. “How about we go out and have some bonding time?” he asked returning back into the domicile. Starfire chirped and clapped his little hands together ready for an adventure. “Good, because we're going to have some fun!” he said as he started out of their domicile into the building's hallway.

The day had proceeded like any other day. It had been a few Decacycles since Megatron's awakening, the planet had since returned to normal. Bots going about their day and basking in the calm life. Starscream was currently at one of his favorite shops admiring the jewels and frame ornaments.

“This looks nice on me don't you think, Starfire?” he asked his sparkling who was sitting on his carriers lap looking into the mirror before them. Starfire looked up and smiled with a fist in his mouth. Starscream smiled back and kissed his little helm. 

“What about you, Thundercracker? What do you think?” Thundercracker had joined him observing the flashy jewelry around them. He looked up from a display and glanced to his trine leader.

“It looks nice. It complements your wings,” he said walking over. Starscream smiled and stood.

“Thank you, could you hold him while I buy this?” he finished and handed Thundercracker Starfire. Thundercracker cooed and played with little Starfire as Starscream walked over to the clerk.

“Just this, please,” he said as he began paying. 

“Thank you. Hope to see you again!” the clerk smiled at them as they left the store. Starscream took Starfire back from Thundercracker and they walked through the streets occasionally stopping to peer into a window. 

“Are you thinking about having another sparkling, Thundercracker?” Starscream asked as he wiped some of the energon goodie from Starfire's cheek. 

“To be honest, I'm not sure. I want to have a little one to hold and carry but then again I don't want to end up with three Skywarps. Storm is hard to keep still as it is” Thundercracker replied finishing off the last bit of his energon cube. 

“That's understandable,” Starscream said looking back to his trinemate, “you two do have-” Star was cut off by a large explosion. “WHAT WAS THAT!?” Starscream screeched as he held a wailing Starfire close to his chest.

“I don't know,” Thundercracker said as he rubbed his audials. Sirens began blaring and bots began shouting and looking up. “Star…” Thundercracker began. “I think we are under attack…” he said shakily as four large spiral looking ships loomed overhead. The explosion the result from one of the ships crashing into one of the skyscrapers causing debris to crash onto the streets. The two just stood there almost in a daze as millions of smaller ships began rocketing down to Cybertron. 

“WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!” another bot screamed as the crowd that had accumulated began to scatter. Dozens of ships zoomed by as bots scrambled to grab their young. Thundercracker stood in complete shock as he witnessed a sparkling being separated from her creator.

“CARRIER! CARRIER! HELP ME!!” she screamed as a large Quintesson placed energy cuff on her small frame and shoved her into his ship with others that he had captured. 

“SUNFLARE! LET HER GO! SUNFLARE!” The sparkling's carrier cried as more quintessons began forcing her into a different ship. Thundercracker couldn't move. What were they doing to do to them? Kill them? He felt his frame being shaken.

“THUNDERCRACKER! FOCUS! WE NEED TO GET TO CROSS AND STORM!” Starscream shouted as he held Starfire close and they launched into the air in their robot mode.

“I'll comm Warp to get the boys,” Thundercracker said as they few full speed toward Starscream's domicile.

.: Warp! I need you to get Storm and Crossfire!:. 

.: Already on it. What about Skyfire? Is he with Screamer?:. 

.: No, Star is with me and he's calling Skyfire now:.

As the two sped through the sky, several flyers were trying to leave the atmosphere. Starscream watched them in horror as many were shot down and others were being snatched right out of the sky. Thundercracker felt his spark sink watching bots being kidnapped and younglings being torn from their creators.

.: Please hurry. I don't want us to get separated:.

.: I hear ya, love. I'm warping to you now:. Just then, Warp appeared in Starscream's living room with both Storm and Crossfire clinging to him. 

“CARRIER!” Crossfire sobbed as he ran into Star's arm. Starscream was now holding his two sons who were both terrified and wailing. Stormwarp let go of his sire and warped to his carrier. He was clinging for dear life completely shaken and terrified. 

“Shhh, you're okay. I've got you. We won't let anything happen to you.” Thundercracker soothed, rubbing in between Storm's wings. Skyfire landed on the balcony and transformed, rushing into the room. 

“Star, we need to hide and get the sparklings somewhere safe!” Skyfire huffed as he rushed to the door and locked it. 

“Sky, what's happening?” Starscream asked as Skyfire began grabbing several cubes and filling them with energon. 

“Skywarp, fit these in your subspace,” Skyfire ordered as he continued to prepare cubes of energon and handing them to Skywarp.

“SKY! ANSWER ME! WHAT'S HAPPENING?” Starscream shrieked as several explosions shook the tower they were in. 

“It's the Quintessons. They are snatching bots right from the streets,” he said as he began grabbing blankets and other supplies and storing them in his subspace. The other three adults stood shocked. “I have no clue what they want with us but it can't be good. We have to hide and try not to get captured. They are making sure no one leaves the planet,” Skyfire finished as he turned to look at them. 

“I saw that. What do you plan for us to go?! They were capturing flyers right from the sky. Shooting some down, even!” Starscream said, holding Crossfire and Starfire close.

“I wanted us to at least get out of the city. Find a cave or something to stay hidden in,” Skyfire replied.

“But we'll be trapped there!” Starscream wailed. 

“That's the best option we have, Screamer,” Skywarp said shoving cubes into his subspace.

“We have to keep the younglings safe. That's all that matters,” Thundercracker said as he stroked his son's helm protectively. The other nodded in agreement. Skyfire walked over to his family.

“We're going to be okay. I will make sure nothing happens to you, my Star.” Skyfire said coupling his lover's face.

“What about you? I don't want to lose you again,” Starscream replied, tears welling up.

“We’ll be okay” Skyfire replied, kissing his forehelm. More of the smaller ships zoomed by the tower causing others living there to panic. The families went out onto the balcony and saw the amount of struggle the Cybertronians were putting up. Bots screaming for each other down on the streets below. Skyfire sighed and transformed.

“Everyone load up,” Skyfire said as he opened his bay door. “We need to leave the city while we still can.” Sky said as they began loading into Skyfire. Skywarp stopped midway into Skyfire before running back into the domicile. 

“SKYWARP COME ON!!” Starscream yelled. Skywarp warped back in front of Starscream with some large rods from the wash racks.

“We need something to defend ourselves with,” he said as he took a seat next to Thundercracker who had Storm clinging to him and his helm buried into his carrier's neck. “They're not as good as guns but they’re something,” he said as Skyfire began to take off. 

“Carrier, I'm scared,” Crossfire said snuggling up to his carrier's side. Starscream gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his forehelm. 

“We'll be alright as long as we stick together,” he said as he glanced out of Skyfire’s window watching the chaos below them. They had to fight. They needed to fight. They'll do anything for their young.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyfire sped off from the balcony. Flyers were being chased around the sky by small dismembered spiral shaped ships. They almost looked like disfigured metal springs. 

“Skyfire, be careful!” Star shouted as he made his way to his mate's main cockpit.

“We’ll try and head to the ruins outside Iacon. We’ll be able to find somewhere to hide there.” Skyfire said.

“They’re everywhere!” Thundercracker said as he watched three ships begin to chase after Skyfire.

“Sky! You have three on your tail!” Warp had shouted from the cabin. 

“I see them. Strap the sparklings in!” Skyfire shouted as three seats appeared from the floor. Starscream quickly set a wailing Starfire in one and strapped him in tight. He could feel his creators stress and fear through their bonds and he it just frightened him more. Thundercracker was strapping in Storm and Crossfire making sure they were in securely. Thunder placed a kiss on Storms cheek.

“We’re okay,” He whispered as he rubbed a tear from his son's optic. 

“Sky, they’re closing in!” Warp shouted as two of the three dismembered ships crashed into Skyfire’s sides throwing the three seekers across the cabin. 

“Hold on!” Sky shouted as he went for a nosedive. “I'm going to try and lose them!” The three seekers hung on to Skyfire as he did his best to maneuver through the chaotic skies. He leveled out and one of the ships rammed Skyfire’s side trying to knock him into a building and out of the sky. “I can't get them off me!” Skyfire said panicked.

“I'll help, open your door Sky!” Warp called as he ran over to Skyfire's bay door. He jumped out and into the air once the door opened.

“WARP! BE CAREFUL!” Thundercracker called as Skyfire closed his bay door. Skywarp flew alongside Skyfire still in his robot form. He retrieved one of the rods he stored in his subspace and he slowed down to land on top of Skyfire. 

“COME AT ME YOU GREEN SLAGGERS!” He shouted as one of the foreign ships went into to ram Skyfire only to be jumped on my Warp. “No you don't” he grunted as he used the rod to jam one of the thrusters. The ship made a whine and Warp used his thruster heels to propel the vessel into a nearby building. Once he watched it crash, he flew back over to Skyfire who was still trying to outrun two other ships. 

“Skywarp, I've still got two on me!” The shuttle exclaimed as he was being boxed in. 

“I got ‘em,” Warp said as he mounted one ship. He then used the rod to pry open the cockpit. As he threw off the lid, a green Quintesson looked up at him. The alien pilot was larger and bulkier than the others. This one was built to be doing the dirty work most likely. Warp's face twisted in disgust as he stabbed the controls and sent it plummeting into the ground below. He flew back over Skyfire and grabbed a hold onto the last pursuer. He was just about to smash in the thrusters when it decided to ram Skyfire, causing the shuttle to clip his wing on a building. 

“Ugh!” Skyfire grunted in pain as he began losing altitude. Warp immediately dove after him. 

“Hold on! We're gonna crash!” Starscream shouted as both he and Thundercracker held onto their young who were all still tightly strapped in. 

“I won't let you crash!” Skywarp yelled as he reached for the plummeting shuttle. “I almost...got you…” he struggled as his fingers brushed the edge of Skyfire’s plating. 

“WARP! BEHIND YOU!” Skyfire exclaimed as the forgotten Quintesson launched a grapple hook that pierced through Warp's wing and shocked him.

“AaAaHhH” he screamed as he was forced into stasis. 

“WARP!!” Thundercracker screamed as Skyfire continued to fall. Warp was seen dangling from the Quintesson's ship as it turned away and ascended to the mothership. 

“Hold on!” Skyfire grunted as he crashed into the ground. He skidded to a halt near an old abandoned shop. “Is everyone alright?” he asked in a pained tone. 

“Y-yeah. We're okay.” Starscream said as he held a weeping Starfire close to his chest. He glanced over to where Thundercracker was checking Stormwarp and Crossfire for any major injuries.

“None of the children are seriously hurt,” Thundercracker confirmed as he helped unbuckle the younglings. 

“We need to hurry and find a place to hide,” Skyfire said as the seekers and the younglings exited. He transformed slowly and painfully as Starscream looked over him. 

“You’re hurt,” Star said as he cupped Skyfire's face. He was holding Starfire on his hip who fell into recharge because of all the stress he endured. 

“I'll be alright,” he replied with a faint smile. They heard the sound of approaching engines in the distance. “We need to take shelter. We may be out of the city but they will be looking for stragglers,” he said and the two seekers agreed.

They hurried into a nearby office building or at least what was left of it. They had landed in the outskirts of the city where damage was still being repaired from the great war. As Stormwarp held onto his Carrier's hand he stopped and Thundercracker turned to look at him. 

“Storm! We need to hide. Come on!” he said as he tugged on his son's arm. 

“NO! We’re just going to leave Sire behind?” he shouted letting go of his carrier. 

“Stormwarp, we don't have time for this!” Thundercracker said through his teeth. He could hear the Quintessons getting closer. 

“Carrier, we have to go back. Those things took h-” Storm was cut off by his carrier picking him up and covering his mouth.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet," Thundercracker said. Stormwarp ported out of his grip and just ahead of him.

"Stormwarp!" He quickly grabbed him before he could run off again. Storm fought and tried to get free, feeling tears run down his cheeks. "We'll get him back, but we have to be quiet for now.

Thundercracker dragged his son into the building where Starscream and Skyfire hid under the once receptionist counter. They scooted under one of the large staircases that spiraled to the next floor. He held onto his now sobbing son who'd fallen limp against his arms.

“I'm sorry baby, but we have to keep you safe. You’re what matters. We'll find sire. I promise,” he whispered to his son's helm.

Storm's sobs turned into whimpers as he held onto his carrier tightly. Thundercracker felt a concerned pulse from his trine bond. Starscream was looking at him from across the room. He sent a pulse of reassurance back. Starscream nodded and sunk back into his hiding spot.

Thundercracker sighed as he tried to reach Warp through their bond. Warp sent him a warm pulse in response allowing him to sigh in relief. He was okay. Thundercracker snapped out of his thoughts when the Quintesson ships finally reached the area where they had crashed.

He could see them land out of a hole in the wall from where he was hiding. Storm gripped tighter, latching his small fingers into his carrier's transformation seams. Thundercracker placed a hand onto his son's helm keeping him safe. He could see them now.

There were five of them. All pretty large but one was bigger than them all, probably a commander. They had exited their ships, possibly searching for them. He could hear them talking but was too far away to make out exactly what they were saying. He saw the large one swing his tentacle arm towards the buildings. He saw them return to their ships and retrieve something that looked like a rifle. He felt Starscream ping him in a comm.

.:What's happening? What do you see?:. Starscream asked 

.:There’s five of them. One really big one and four smaller ones. They are all carrying what looks like rifles. I think they are hunting us:. Thundercracker replied watching as two began approaching the very building they were in. 

.:We need to move. They’re coming to this building:. He said

.:Well, come here. We need to stay together:. 

Thundercracker glanced to where the Quintessons were approaching the building then he placed both of his hands on his sparkling who was clinging for dear life. He worked up the courage and dashed over to where Skyfire and Starscream were hiding. Star was holding his infant and Crossfire was holding onto his carrier's hand.

“We need to quietly and quickly make our way to a new spot,” Thundercracker whispered. Skyfire and Starscream nodded. 

“I'll be behind you both,” Skyfire said as Starscream lead his trinemate and his family towards a room in the back. As they made it into the room Skyfire quietly closed the door just enough to see through a crack. Starscream placed Crossfire into the large storage closet on the right side of the room. It was the only hiding place they had at the moment.

“Hold your brother,” Starscream said as he handed Crossfire baby Starfire who was whimpering. “Stay quiet and stay hidden. I love you both so much,” Starscream whispered as he kissed both of his younglings. 

“I love you to carrier,” Crossfire whispered back.

Thundercracker pulled his sparkling from his chest. 

“Noo carrier,” Stormwarp whined and Thundercracker placed a kiss to his son's helm. 

“It's going to be okay. Just please, please stay quiet, and stay hidden,” he whispered as he placed Stormwarp next to Crossfire. “I love you,” he whispered placing a long kiss to Storm's forehelm. 

“I love you too, carrier. Please don't leave me,” he whispered holding onto Thundercracker's hand. Thundercracker sighed and let go of his son's hand. 

“No matter what, stay quiet. Please. They will hurt you if they find you,” he said as he caressed his son's cheek before repeating how much he loved him.

They closed the cupboard and placed boxes in front to keep it closed. They returned to Skyfire.

“What are we going to do?” he asked as Skyfire kept watching the Quintessons outside of the room wondering about and checking rooms.

“We hide in here until they leave,” Skyfire said as he glanced back to the two seekers holding onto one another. They nodded and retreated behind an old desk. Skyfire watched as the Quintessons left the room across the hall. 

“This room is clear. They have to be here somewhere. They couldn't have gone far,” one said as he messed with his taser rifle.

“Agreed. Have you checked that room?” the other one asked as he pointed to the room where the families hid. Skyfire's eyes widened and he scooted away from the door. This was it. They were going to find them. 

“No, I haven't,” The first Quintesson said as they made their way over to the door. Skyfire slowly stood ready to grab them as they entered. He wasn't going to let them touch his mate, let alone his children. The doorknob began to turn as the Quintesson began to open the door. This was it. This was their all or nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the families be caught? Stay tuned to what will happen next in the next chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronion time  
> Mega-cycle ~1 hour  
> Solar cycle 1 Cybertronian day/20 Earth hours  
> Deca-cycle ~1 month  
> Stellar cycle 1 Cybertronian year/400 Earth days 480 Solar Cycles

As the door began to open. Skyfire sunk further out of their immediate line of sight. Both Quintessons entered the room looking about. They weren't far into the room until there was a sound in the main room of the building. It sounded like a chair was moved or kicked and it was loud enough to echo through the building.

“They're trying to escape quickly!” One shouted as the two rushed from the room. Skyfire let go of the breath he didn't know was holding. Starscream had peaked over the desk. 

.:Are they gone?:. He asked over a comm.

.:Sounds like it, Star. Just stay there until I come back. I'm going to go check that they are completely gone:. Skyfire sent back

.:Please be careful. We can't lose anymore of us.:. Star replied 

.:I will. I love you:. Sky sent as he carefully inching out of the now open doorway. 

.:Love you too:. Star ended before sinking his head back behind the desk. 

Skyfire inched his way out of the room, looking both ways. He quickly and quietly made his way to the front of the building where they had entered. He made his way down the hall and quickly stopped. There were whispers. He held himself close to the wall and prepared to attack whoever was there. He stood there and he was quickly jumped by a red blurr. He was tackled to the ground and could feel a cold blade held to his throat. He shut off his optics ready for the warmth of his own energon to spill from his neck.

“Skyfire?” he heard a familiar accented voice say. Skyfire onlined his optics found Inferno over him. Inferno got up and offered a hand. Skyfire took it and he got up. Inferno subspaced the small pocket knife. He looked over his shoulder “Red, it's alright. It's just Skyfire” he called. Just as he finished his sentence Red Alert cautiously came around the corner. He nervously came close to Inferno. 

“How do you know that's really him?” he whispered as he picked at his fingers. Inferno smiled and placed a kiss to his temple. 

“Trust me, Red. This is Skyfire” He replied to his mate. Red gave Sky one last look over before making a whistle sound. Their youngling Blaze then came out from under a counter and hurried to his carrier. 

“What are you doing here, Sky?” Inferno asked as he wrapped an arm around Red. 

“Well…” Skyfire started rubbing the back of his helm. “I'm doing my best to protect my fam-”

“Y-your wing...you’re hurt!” Red Alert interrupted.

Skyfire smiled. “I'm okay,” he said but Red Alert continued looking over his injuries. 

“W-well...Starscream and Thundercracker are here with me. As well as my sparklings and Stormwarp.” Skyfire said as he motioned back to the room where his family was hidden. “I've left them where we're hiding. I'm sure we can make room for you threee-” Skyfire trailed off noticing the absence of the femme as well as their second sparkling. 

“Where is Firestar? I thought you three were together” Skyfire asked. Inferno sighed. 

“Those damn Quints got ‘er. Me, Red, and Blaze managed to get free but Firestar got stuck behind with Flare Up.” he said as Red alert shuddered at the mentioning of their youngest sparkling. Skyfire gave them a pained look. 

“I'm sorry. Skywarp got captured as we were trying to leave Iacon.” Skyfire said as his wings dropped a bit. “If you three would follow me. Star and Thundercracker are waiting for me.” Skyfire said as he lead Inferno and his family to the back room. 

“Star! You can come out now.” Skyfire called as Starscream and Thundercracker both came out from behind the old desk. 

“Oh..” Starscream stopped as he noticed the new mechs in the room. “...Hello” he was still a bit touchy with Inferno mainly due to not speaking with him or his mates since the end of the war. Inferno and Red Alert smiled back to the two seekers.

“Inferno and Red are going to stay with us until this is all over.” Skyfire said as he went over to Starscream and kissed his forehelm. 

“That's fine,” Starscream whispered as Skyfire let go of him. He went over to the cupboard where Thundercracker was already removing the boxes blocking the door. The two opened the door and three sparklings looked up at them. 

“Carrier… are we safe now?” Crossfire asked as he lifted his hand from his baby brother's mouth muffling Starfire's babbles. Starscream took Starfire from his eldest and helped Crossfire out from the cupboard. 

“For now we are sweetspark,” Starscream said as he returned to Skyfire's arms. 

Thundercracker was holding his shaken son tightly. Stormwarp had instantly jumped into his arms once the door was fully opened.

“I was...so scared...carrier….I didn't want ...you to get hurt…. or…. taken,” Storm managed to get out in between whimpers. Thundercracker sat back as his sparkling hugged him tightly. Thundercracker then stood up still holding Storm against his chest as he rubbed soothing circles between his small wings. 

“I'm here… it's alright..” Thundercracker kept repeating softly to his petrified sparkling. 

Red Alert stared at Star as he cooed at little Starfire. He couldn’t help but think of his other bondmate and sparkling, who he had left behind. Primus only knew what was happening to them. He jumped slightly as Inferno placed his hands on Red’s shoulders.

“We'll get our little femme back...I promise.” Inferno murmured as he nuzzled Red's cheek.

“Her and Firestar could be in so much danger. They c-could be h-hurting them,” Red Alert said as his horns began to glow as he became paranoid to what was happening to his infant and mate. “They could k-k-kill them,” he finally said placing a shaky hand over his mouth. Inferno rubbed his mate's arms and Blaze hugged his carrier's leg. 

“The girls are strong. They'll be alright. You know they won't give up without a fight.” Inferno assured him.

“Don't cry, carrier. We'll find mommy and Flare.” Blaze said looking up to his carrier. Red patted his helm. 

“I know, dear.” Red replied wiping the tears from his optics.

Skyfire glanced around at the mechs in the room. “”e should get some recharge.” he said as they all nodded in agreement.

They started quietly moving the furniture around in the room to make comfortable area for the families to sleep. Skyfire reached into his subspace and retrieved 3 large blankets. He handed one to Starscream then handed to other two blankets to Thundercracker and Inferno. Skyfire then walked over Star. 

“I'll keep watch in the night” he said, kissing him. 

“You need rest too.” Star replied as he shifted a recharging Starfire in his arms. 

Skyfire nodded “I know, I will just rest in the morning.” he said placing his forehelm to Starscream's. “Get some sleep.” he finished as he kissed Starscream's cheek and said good night to his sons. Skyfire walked over by the slightly open door and gazed out of the crack looking out of the room. Inferno came over to him. 

“You sure you want to stay up? I can stand watch. Y'all are helping us after all.” Inferno said and Skyfire smiled warmly. 

“It's no trouble. Please, get some rest. We have to stay on guard tomorrow.” Skyfire told him. 

“Okay well, thank you again,” Inferno said and he began walking over to where Red Alert and Blaze were curled up under the sheet. He glanced back to Skyfire before laying down with his family. 

After watching Skyfire station himself by the door Star laid down on his back and placed Starfire on his chest and placed a hand on his back. Crossfire crawled over and laid down next to his carrier. Starscream placed a kiss on his eldest son's helm and wrapped an arm around him. He pulled the blanket and snuggled into the warm malleable sheet. 

Thundercracker laid down across from his trineleader. He laid on his side and Storm snuggled close to him and let his carrier wrap an arm around him protectively. He pulled the blanket over him and his son. 

Storm let the rumble of his carrier's system sooth him into recharge. He imagined his sire was on the other side of his carrier. He wished that tomorrow, he would wake up from this horrible nightmare and everything would be back to normal. 

Star looked over to his trinemate. “Thundercracker…” Star whispered. Thundercracker looked over Stormwarp to him. 

“Yes…” he replied. Stormwarp whined and snuggled closer to his carrier. 

“Do you want to come over here? It's warmer…” Star said lifting the blanket offering him a spot. Thundercracker smiled and lifted his own blanket causing Storm to shiver a bit. He then sat but and scooted his son closer to Starscream's open arm next to a recharging Crossfire and under the blanket. He grabbed his own and curled around Storm facing Star. 

“Thank you…” he whispered and Star smiled. He was trine leader after all. No matter how irritating it could be. All they needed to do was wait out this invasion. They would be safe...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short but this is more to come. Chapter 4 is in the works and it'll be a big one! Stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything that is happing to Skywarp aboard the mothership while Starscream and the others are hiding out.

The sound of swaying chains clinging against one another echoed through the dark corridor. Skywarp hung against the left wall from his wrists. His eyes began to turn on illuminating his surroundings in a faint crimson hue. 

“Where….where am I…” he muttered. His optics not fully online he tried to remember what happened. 

Skyfire was falling and inside was his son and mate. He reached out as his fingers brushed the edge of Skyfire’s plating. 

“I almost...got you…” he struggled.

“WARP! BEHIND YOU!” Skyfire had exclaimed. Immense pain, a scream, then...nothing.’

“SKYFIRE!!!” he shouted after a moment. His optics shot online taking in his surroundings. He immediately started to panic feeling a wing clamp and chains around his wrists. He started to struggle causing the chains to rattle between one another. He then tried to warp. 

‘Warp Drive: Deactivated’

His body shifted a bit but other than that nothing happened.

“What!?” he slightly exclaimed under his breath. He tried again. 

‘Warp Drive: Deactivated’

Once again, he tried to warp but something seemed to violently halt his warp drive and he couldn’t escape.

“LET ME OUT!!!” he shouted becoming more and more frustrated. Seekers didn't like being tied down. He struggled some more before a familiar voice cut him off. 

“Hey! Cut the screaming. You’re going to make them come in here!” The voice said in a whispered shout. Skywarp focused his optics to make out the figure hanging before him. 

“Astrotrain?” he asked. 

“Long time no see, huh?” Astrotrain replied with a slight chuckle. Skywarp looked around and noticed mechs and femmes who were chained to the walls. He turned to his left. He made out a figure with a cone shaped helm. 

‘One of the coneheads’ he thought.

He glanced over to his right. A femme. He couldn't quite tell who exactly she was just from the silhouette of her frame. It was too dark. He turned back to Astrotrain.

“So, where are we?” he asked. He heard Astrotrain sigh. 

“We’re in the mothership, doofus,” he replied. Skywarp could hear him shift around by the way the sounds of the chains were. 

“We were all captured?” he asked trying to piece together what exactly was happening. 

“Yeah…” he heard Astrotrain say in almost a whisper. Then out of the blue he could feel Thundercracker reaching for him over their bond. He seemed worried. Sky smiled to himself and sent a warm pulse of reassurance that he was alright. 

‘At least TC and Storm are okay..’ he thought. Then he remembered that Astrotrain had his own son with Blitzwing. 

“Hey Astrotrain…” he started. He could hear Astrotrain grunt a ‘what’ back.

“Are you the only one? That got captured, I mean.” he asked in a low voice. It was silent for a moment before Astrotrain replied.

“No… all three of us got snatched up. Blitz is still in stasis lock. He's right here next to me… and Overcharge… they...” Astrotrain said. Skywarp could hear the pain in Astro's voice. 

“...they ripped him from my arms Warp…” Astro finished. Warp could hear the emotion in Astro's words. 

“Oh..” Warp said quietly. 

“I don't know where they took him or what they're doing to him and it hurts me so much that I can't get free to help my son...” Astrotrain began. “...I just want him to be okay…”

“We'll find a way out.” Skywarp said trying to cheer up his old friend.

Even though Astrotrain was one of the most incompetent parents Skywarp had ever seen, but it was obvious how much he cared about his sparkling. Skywarp sighed and they continued to dangle there until he heard shouting in the hallway. The door opened and two Quintessons were forcing a new mech into the corridor where they would chain him to the wall. 

“DON'T HURT HIM YOU CREEPS!” he heard a bot yell.

“DRIFT!!” another one yelled back as he was dragged off past the doorway further into the ship. 

“PERC-” Drift got mid word before one of the Quints must have forced him into stasis. The Quintesson looked down the row of chained Cybertronians. 

“Psst! Shut off your optics and pretend to be in stasis,” he heard Astrotrain whisper as he watched the two Quintessons walk down the aisle. As they got closer Warp quickly shut off his optics and let his helm fall. He could hear them walking up past the cybertronians admiring their frames.

“Fascinating how they evolve is it not?” he heard one say. 

“Indeed. The amount of color variations and frame structures are remarkable.” the other one said. He heard one stop in between him and Astrotrain. 

“This one here…” the first Quintesson started. Warp felt the touch of a slimy tentacle caressing his cockpit. 

“...is a beautiful color variation. He'll do nicely as a breeder.” the Quintesson finished as he let go of Warp and the two Quintessons moved on.

“Indeed. How long do we have to return to Quintessa before the council realizes something is up?” the second one asked. 

“Anxious are we, Eldre? We're nearly finished capturing the few Cybertronians left that live here. The foolish race nearly made themselves extinct. That's why they need to be brought back under heel. They'll do much better once they return to being our slaves and pets as they were made for.” he finished. Skywarp tried his best to hide his anger. They were here invading the planet to enslave us?!

“I see. Then we're ahead of schedule then?” The one named Eldre asked. 

“Precisely,” the first one replied as the exited the corridor. Skywarp onlined his optics once more. 

“They are capturing us to enslave and breed us like animals?” Warp whispered yelled.

“I guess so.” Astrotrain said. Skywarp couldn't take it. He needed to get out of here and alert the council. He began to struggle against his chains.

“Skywarp! What are you doing?” Astrotrain yell whispered. Sky ignored him and continued to pull on his chains.

“We need to find a way out,” Warp said looking back to Astrotrain. 

“What's your plan? In case you haven't noticed we’re tied up nice and good.” Astrotrain said. Skywarp huffed and tensed up a bit. 

“The Quints disabled my warp drive, but I can try….and…” Warp strained to activate his warp. 

‘Warp Drive: Deactivated’

“UGH!” Warp grunted, his warp drive still glitching as he felt the forced shutdown.

‘I can't warp! What am I supposed to do!!’ he thought as he struggled some more against his chains. He stopped and rested a bit. 

“Do you have any more ideas?” Astrotrain said sheepishly. Warp took a deep breath and focused on his warp drive. 

‘If I can just warp a little. At least enough to get out of these chains….’ he thought. He focused long and hard and put as much energy as he could into his warp drive. 

“Warp… Hey!..what are y-” Astrotrain began as Warps right hand quickly faced through the cuff. His hand released so quickly his hand smacked the femme next to him on the back of her helm. 

“Oops… my bad,” Warp whispered. 

“Way to go Warp!” Astrotrain exclaimed but quickly hushed himself. 

“Thanks Astro. I told you I had a plan.” he muttered as he released his claw on his pointer finger and began picking at the cuff still holding his left wrist. The femme beside him began to stir as he began working on his left arm.

“What?” The femme started. Skywarp stopped and smiled in the darkness. 

“Hey there. We're all chained up by the Quints. We're getting outta here.” Warp said as he focused of prying his left arm out. 

“Oh? And who are you?” The femme asked as she turned her helm to look at him. Sky chuckled.

“It's Skywarp. What about…” he began and she cut him off.

“Firestar..” she muttered. Skywarp smiled and continued picking at the cuff . He finally felt the cuff snap open and he basically punched the conehead next to him as he was released. He didn't really feel sorry though. The coneheads were stuck up. Skywarp began working on getting Astrotrain free. 

“Are you going to free us?” Firestar asked pulling on her own restraints. 

“Yeah, just give me a Astrosec,” he said as he picked the chains free from Astrotrain and he dropped free. 

“You can get Firestar out while I wake up Blitz and get him free.” Astrotrain said and Warp gave him a thumbs up.

“Hey you asshole! What about us?” Thrust said. He had awoken from the punch Skywarp laid on him. Skywarp turned to him and put up a finger.

“Please! They have Onrush and Requiem!” Thrust raised his voice. Astrotrain, Skywarp, and Firestar hushed him.

“Give us a moment. I'll get you and Dirge out. Geez,” Skywarp muttered as he continued to free Firestar. After a few moments of freeing and waking up their tagalongs. Warp began creeping to the door at the end of the corridor. As they walked they noticed all of the faces they've known. Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper, Sandstorm, Spyglass and a few others. 

‘I'll come back for them,’ he thought as they neared the door. 

“We need to be cautious…” Skywarp whispered before they opened the door. The other five nodded. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The hallway was empty. Skywarp led the way carefully through the oddly shaped ship. Skywarp stopped and turned to his new sneak crew. 

“I can’t warp so we have to be extra sneaky. First we need to find the control center. Anyone here good with that stuff?” he asked and Firestar lifted her hand. 

“We used to hack into Shockwave's computer all the time during the war. I'm sure I can figure out Quint tech.” she said.

“Sounds like a plan… Let's go,” Warp whispered as Three seekers, a femme, and two triple changers sneaked their way through the ship. As they passed a hallway intersection Blitzwing stopped. 

“Hey Warp. I think I found the command center,” Blitzwing whispered. The other five turned to look at him. Blitzwing pointed to a large door with strange gliphs that they couldn’t read. Blitzwing wasn’t completely sure that the door led to the command center but it sure looked like whatever was behind the large door may have been important. 

“Good going Blitz!” Warp exclaimed. Then they heard the door hiss open they quickly hid in what seemed like a storage room as a few Quintessons came out of the command center. Warp peaked out of the room and looked around. He went back into the storage room and fished around in his subspace. 

“OH!” he exclaimed as he pulled out the three remaining wash rack rods from his subspace. 

“Heh, they didn't remove these. Probably figured I wouldn't get loose,” Warp said as he chuckled to himself. He then handed the two seekers a rod and kept one for himself. 

“I'm assuming you three can just punch your way through.” Warp said as he motioned for the triple changers and Firestar. The three nodded. 

“Good… let's get our lives back!” he said as they slipped out of the room and into the command center. There were only five Quintessons left in the room, all of which stationed at a computer tracking their deployed ships who were out snatching up Cybertronians. The six bots sprang quick attacks from behind each one quickly knocking them out. Well, knocked four out. Thrust slashed one almost to pieces. 

“That's for touching my Bitlet with your nasty tentacles.” he hissed. 

“YOU JUST MADE A MESS. LOOK! NOW THERE IS QUINTESSON ON THE WALLS!” Astrotrain shouted. 

“Hehe, SICK!” Blitzwing said and got a glare from Astrotrain. 

Warp and Firestar tied the remaining 4 together as Dirge made sure the door was locked shut. 

“Firestar, can you figure out where the Sparkings are being held?” Warp asked as Firestar began tapping into the main computer. As Firestar searched the schematics and information Dirge gasped loudly. 

“L-LOOK! it's Soundwave and Blaster!” Dirge exclaimed as he pointed to a section near the wall. They walked over to where Dirge was standing and looking to where he was pointing. It was Soundwave and Blaster. They were tied to the wall and they had wires and cords connected to them where data and transmissions were being placed on monitors in front of them. 

“Guys, I think the Quintessons used Soundwave and Blaster as transmission scramblers.” Skywarp said as he thought back to what the Quintessons said. His thoughts were cut short when Firestar shouted from the console. 

“Hey! I found where they are keeping the sparklings!” She shouted and all of the mechs immediately dashed over to her. They all looked over the map of the ship. 

“It looks like they are holding carriers who are with spark with all of the sparklings.” Firestar said as she brought up the monitoring system of the sparklings. All of the mechs immediately gasped. On the screen were several sparklings who were kept in small rooms. Many of the sparklings were crying and trying to get free. Others seemed broken as they sat stilled with no life in their optics. Firestar switched to the next video feed. On the screen showed new sparks laid on various tables with Quintessons poking at them. The next video feed showed Perceptor and a few others who were with spark tied to examination tables. Quintessons seemed to be scanning and probing around at the carriers.

“We need to get them free!” Dirge said as he watched how poorly their young were treated. Skywarp stopped him. 

“I agree but…” he started but was cut off by Thrust. 

“BUT WHAT?! YOUR KID ISN’T BEING PROBED AND POKED. OURS ARE! OUR KIDS MATTER FIRST!” Thrust shouted with genuine anger. His son was terrified and was probably being experimented on by these slimy green monsters. Skywarp took a breath.

“I get it, I do. I would want to do the same if my Storm was in there. But Sounds and Blaster can help us free everyone so… We need to free them so we can send a message to the galactic council before we go get the sparklings.” Warp calmly said as he began detaching wires from Soundwave. The others looked at each other before eventually helping Skywarp with freeing the communication officers. Once they were detached from the ship, they began to wake. 

“Where am I?” Blaster said sitting up and looking around. Soundwave did the same. 

“The last thing I remember was dozing off in my berthroom.” Blaster continued watching the others looking puzzled. 

“How long have the two of you have been out?” Astrotrain asked watching the two music players.

“I don't-” Blaster started.

“We've been here about a deca-cycle.” Soundwave said looking to Blaster. 

“A WHOLE DECA-CYCLE!?” He shouted. He rested his helm in his hand trying to process everything that had happened. Skywarp placed a reassuring hand on Blaster’s shoulder. 

“I know everything is all screwed up but we need you two to help us. All of our families are in danger. Our species is in danger once again.” Skywarp said as serious as he could be. He’d noticed his ability to become serious after he’d found out that he was going to be a sire. It may just be the fact he’s a parent now.

Blaster nodded and looked over to Soundwave. “What do you say?” he asked and Soundwave nodded before rising and making his way to the main console. 

“We’ll get in contact with the council, go retrieve the sparklings,” Soundwave said as he and Blaster began to mess with commands. Soundwave downloaded the map to the sparkling holding chamber and commed them the copy. “Good Luck,” he finished as he turned back to the console.

The six bots didn’t need to be told twice. They headed out of the command center and followed the map down several hallways. Along the way, the bots beat up and destroyed some Quintessons along their way. They reached a door with a keypad.

“I got this…” Firestar said as she bashed the keypad. The door made a whine and slid open. Sparklings began banging on their cell doors. Once inside the few Quintessons that were in there quickly tried to make a run for it. The six bots immediately went after them. 

“Look away kids, this is going to get gross,” Blitzwing shouted as he backhanded the nearest quintesson. The younglings cheered as they peered out of the slots in the doors. Once the Quints were taken care of, the mech began searching for their young. 

“Overcharge? Where are you? Are you here?” Astrotrain called as he went down the rows of cells. 

“Over here, carrier!” Called a sparkling who stuck his little hand through the door slot. Astrotrain and Blitzwing rushed over to the door. 

“Stand back, Overcharge,” Blitzwing called as he kicked the door with all of his might. The door flew open hanging on with one hinge. 

“CARRIER! SIRE! YOU CAME FOR ME!!” Overcharge exclaimed as he jumped into Astrotrain’s waiting arms. Astrotrain showered his son in kisses. 

“I’m so glad your okay. I was so worried” he rambled as he hugged his son. Blitzwing got in on their hug and held on to his family as tight as he could.

A little further down the row of cells, Thrust and Dirge were purring in their little pile of wings. Onrush and Requiem clung to their carriers as they purred and quickly told their carriers how much they loved them in rapid Vosian. 

Firestar cradled little Flare Up as she cried into her chest. 

“Shhhh….It’s okay little princess, mommy is here. You’re okay,” Firestar whispered as she swayed Flare Up in her arms. As she doted on her daughter, Skywarp began working on freeing Perceptor who was the first carrier tied down.

“Thank you. I appreciate you helping me,” he said as he was being released from his restraints. 

“Are you okay? Is your sparkling okay?” Skywarp asked as he helped Preceptor to his feet. 

“I believe so.” Preceptor replied as he ran a hand over his chest where his spark and sparkling laid. 

“That’s good to hear. Help me free the others,” he said as he began releasing the restraints form a couple of other carriers and helped Astrotrain and the others freed the sparklings.

Skywarp smiled as the others were reunited with their young. All he had to do was stay alive and find his own family who were still being hunted down in the streets of Iacon. He needs to find his family quickly, this will all be over soon...he hopes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. I really wasn't anticipating on the story to be this long but I hope it was a good read.

It was the middle of the night and Skyfire struggled to stay awake. He rubbed his face trying to shake the tried form his body. He heard a whimper and glanced over the sleeping forms in the room. The whimpers were small and starting to get frequent. He noticed that the small figure upon his mate's chest was twitching. 

‘Starfire's having a bad dream’ he thought as he could feel fear and worry in his side of the creator bond. He glanced out the crack in the door, nothing. He made the decision to calm Starfire before he made too much noise. He got up and made his way to his family's sleeping figures. Starfire was still squirming on his carrier's chest. Skyfire carefully lifted Starfire from Starscream's body. As he did so, Starscream's optics shot open in panic. 

“It's okay. It's just me” he reassured his mate. “I'm sorry to wake you. Get some rest” he whispered as he planted a kiss on Starscream's helm. Starscream relaxed and nodded as he settled back down. Skyfire turned back to his infant son in his arms who was now awake and looking up at him. He smiled down at him and returned to his post by the door. He sat down and looked through the crack. Still nothing. He looked back to Starfire.

“Were you having a bad dream my twinkling star?” he whispered as he soothed and caressed his son's cheek and wings. Starfire purred at the touch. “Do you want me to sing to you?” Starfire smiled and made a happy coo. “Okay, you just have to go to sleep alright?” Starfire smiled wider and grabbed his sire's finger. He began quietly singing in Vosain. He sang until Starfire's little optics closed and his vents slowed. He smiled down to his son and kissed his little cheek. Skyfire glanced out of the crack once more. Everything was the same. He sighed and returned Starfire to his carrier. The rest of the night was going to be long. 

As the Mega-Cycles passed nothing had changed. Morning arrived and the others began to wake. The first to wake was Inferno. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his optics. He looked over to Skyfire who was still sitting at the door peering out into the hall. 

“Hey Skyfire, I can take over for ya” he said as he rose from the warm metal blanket. “Get some rest.” he said as he placed a hand on Skyfire's shoulder. Skyfire looked up and smiled. 

A silent thank you was said and Skyfire made his way to his mate. He laid down and slid under the blanket. It was so warm and he was so tired. He wrapped his arms around Starscream's waist and snuggled up to his warmth. Starscream stirred and patted the arms wrapped around him.

“You finally getting some rest?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder. Skyfire nodded and Starscream smiled.

“I'm sorry love but I have to get up and feed the boys” Skyfire moaned in protest as Starscream slipped from his arms. “I'll come and lay with you when I'm done I promise.” he whispered and kissed Skyfire's helm. 

He got up and scooped a now active Starfire. Crossfire flipped over and slowly rose from his comfy spot rubbing his optics.

“Carrier, I'm hungry” he said as he slowly got up and followed his carrier. Starscream patted his head.

“I know baby. Let me get our rationed cubes first.” Starscream began unsubspaceing the various cubes he took from their home. He looked at all he had, 8 cubes. Enough for now. He handed Crossfire a cube and took one for himself. He also placed three aside for Skyfire, TC, and Storm. He just had enough to give the rest to Red Alert and Inferno but he really didn't want to. Not because he was being stingy, but because they would have none at all after today and he doesn't know how long they will have to go without fuel. 

He sighed and noticed Red Alert had his fair share anyway. ‘Of course he would. He's always paranoid.’ He turned back to his own cube and drowned the contents. Crossfire placed his empty cube next to his carrier's.

“Star?” Starscream heard his name and turned to see TC still laying down in the blanket. Storm was still asleep and clinging to him. “Could you bring me my cube? He won't let me go and I don't want to wake him.” 

Starscream nodded and brought his trinemate his cube. Thundercracker thanked him and drank it. After he was finished Starscream took the cube and placed it back on the counter. Starfire whined and patted Starscream's cockpit.

“I know baby, hold on.” he said as he sat in between his mate and trinemate and Crossfire laid down on his carriers lap. Starfire's whimpers stopped when Starscream began nursing him. Thundercracker stroked his son's wings and looked up to Star.

“He's terrified of me leaving.” he said as Storm snuggled closer to his carrier. Starscream nodded and felt Skyfire take his hand.

“Well I'm sure. The poor thing has been through so much. You're the only creator he has right now.” Starscream said as Starfire finished and yawned. Starscream shifted and cradled him to his chest. Thundercracker nodded.

“Well, I'm not going anywhere.” he whispered and kissed Storm's helm gently. 

The rest of the morning seemed normal and peaceful. Storm had woken and drank his cube and went on playing with Blaze and Crossfire. They ran about the room chasing one another in a game of tag.

“Boys, settle down. There may be Quints around here” Red Alert said as he sat next to Inferno guarding the door. Skyfire was deep asleep with his Star in his arms.

“Red Alert is right. We don't want too much noise.” Starscream said as he continued to sooth Skyfire's injured wing. Storm, Blaze, and Crossfire stopped.

“Sorry carrier” Blaze said softly and the other two nodded. The boys split up and Blaze returned to his Carrier. Crossfire and Stormwarp sat in the far end of the room tossing pebbles at the wall. Thundercracker bounced Starfire on his lap keeping the infant occupied. Everything seemed calm until a hole was blasted through the wall near Crossfire and Stormwarp. 

Everyone screamed startled.

“We will do no harm if you come peacefully” they said as they began reaching out for victims. When the Crossfire and Stormwarp looked up, several Quintessons peered down at them. Storm froze in shock. Crossfire quickly ran for his creators who were frantically trying to reach him. Thundercracker was still holding Starfire who was now wailing.

“STORM! COME TO ME! STORM!!” he shouted. But Storm couldn't function. He stared right up at them as they reached down and grabbed him. Crossfire was within arms reach of his carriers when he was caught by the leg and yanked backward.

“CARRIER! SIRE!” he screamed as they dragged him to them. Starscream flared his wings and hissed as he swiped at the Quintesson grabbing his son. Inferno and Skyfire jumped in and tried to pry Stormwarp and Crossfire form its tentacles. Thundercracker ran to Red Alert and handed him Starfire. He ran back at the Quintessons claws out. once he got close enough he was backhanded by one of the bigger Quints and thrown against the wall. Storm saw his carrier get hurt and snapped out of his trance.

“Carrier?” he almost whispered as he watched Thundercracker's body lay motionless. He looked back to his captor and tears began to form. He started to struggle and thrash. “Carrier!” he screamed and almost instantly, a sonic boom shook the building. 

The Quintessons screeched and dropped the younglings as they held their ears in pain. There then was an emergency call. “All units report to the mother ship. Subjects escaped” The Quintessons currsed and retreated. 

Crossfire ran to his carrier's arms. Storm warped to his own carrier who was starting beginning to come to. “Carrier! Carrier please be okay…” he said and Thundercracker smiled at him.

“I'm okay. I'm here.” Thundercracker said as he soothed his sparkling's tense frame. Stormwarp was crying with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“I thought you'd never wake up carrier!” he said as he clung to his carrier's chest. Thundercracker hugged him tightly. 

“I'm not going anywhere sweetspark” he said planting a long kiss on his son's helm. Red Alert returned a whimpering Starfire to his carrier. 

“um y'all might want to look at this.” Inferno said standing outside the hole in the wall. Skyfire and the others slowly made their way to the wall glancing up at the now exposed sky. 

“A-Are they leaving?” Red Alert asked nervously. All of the smaller compact ships were returning to the huge spiral like ship in the sky. 

“I'm not sure Red. Regrouping maybe?” Skyfire said placing a protective hand on Starscream's back. 

“I feel like we should stay together.” Thundercracker said as he continued to pet his son's helm. 

“I agree, didn't those slimy Quints say something about prisoners escaping?” Inferno said as he pulled his mate and son closer to him. The others nodded. “either way. We need to find a new place to hide. This room isn't going to keep us safe any longer.” Starscream said rocking Starfire in his arms. They agreed and kept their young close. 

.:Back on the Mothership:.

Skywarp returned to the ship's main bridge with his makeshift crew in toe. “Sounds, any word on getting us some well-needed help?” he asked and Soundwave and Blaster were messing with the controls. 

“The council has responded. They are sending ships with back up to stop the Quintesson’s raid.”

“that's good. Anything else?” Warp asked as he observed the younglings around him. 

“it looks like the Quintessons aren't giving up. Their ground muscle are returning to the ship and they look like they are coming to secure us.” Blaster said pulling up monitor feed from the ship's bays. Skywarp sighed. 

“can't we wake up the rest of the Cybertronians on the ship. We have the younglings out. We need all the help we can get.” Warp said as the two communication officers looked at one another. Blaster shrugged. 

“I'm sure we can.” he said as Warp noticed the loud banging of Quintessons trying to get into the main ship. 

“then do it” Warp said as soundwave activated the wake-up protocol for all of the captured prisoners. Before they knew it. The Quintessons were up against the remaining bots of the Cybertronian race. 

“do what you can mechs. The council is on their way!” Blaster said into the PA system. The mechs that now swarmed the corridors began defending the main bridge. The four remaining Quintessons in the bridge began to come to. 

“You are not made to defy. Submit you metallic slaves!” one hissed as his face switched between sentences. Thrust, who was nearby, shifted Onrush away from the five faced Quintesson. 

“I'd be quiet if I were you” Thrust hissed as he flared his wings. The Quintesson switched faces and glared. 

“Don't threaten me you sava-” the Quint started as Thrust slashed his face. 

“I'm warning you. You can end up like your friend if you don't watch it.” Thrust motioned to the dried blood of the Quintesson on the wall as he held Onrush closer to him. The Quintessons instantly stopped talking. Just as the seeker settled down Requiem tugged on his carrier's arm. 

“Look carrier!” Dirge looked through the window where he was sitting. 

“Skywarp!” he called as he quickly stood and continued to peer out the window. 

“What?” Skywarp asked as he looked up from what Soundwave was showing him. Dirge pointed out the window. 

“I think our help is here.” he said as all the other adults peered out the window. 

“Thank Primus this will all be over soon.” Warp muttered under his breath. 

.:Back with Skyfire and the others:.

They were quickly running through the streets. Starscream held his infant tightly against his chest while keeping his oldest close to him, Thundercracker held onto Storm's hand, Red Alert kept Blaze in front of him, all while Skyfire and Inferno kept behind them keeping them safe amongst the streets. Starscream spotted some more cybertronians revealing themselves from their hiding spots as they sped down the street. Many were glancing up at the sky. Red Alert stopped and pulled Blaze closer to him.

“Look!” he said pointing at the sky. “Are those-” Red Alert began

“-Galactic Council ships?” Starscream finished what he was about to say. They all stopped and looked up to find large white ships entering the atmosphere. Each ship bore the crest of the council. “Thank Primus! We're saved!” Red Alert cheered as he hugged Inferno and Blaze. 

The quintesson ships seemed to retreat as more of the larger white ships took over the airspace. They watched as smaller white ships emerged from the council ship and fly around the city. One swooped down and landed a few feet in front of them. It was white but also bore a Red Cross like symbol. The symbol of medicine. The adults sighed in relief at the sight of the cross. Other cybertronians and their young emerged and slowly approached the white vessel. The ship hissed as the bay doors opened and a few medics spilled out wearing suits matching the ship. 

“We're here to help. We have energon and we are trained medics.” Said a tall tan alien in practiced Iaconian. He had six arms and motioned for the other medics to tend to the surrounding cybertronians. One of the medics approached Skyfire and his group. 

“Your wing...need repair?” The smaller being asked less fluid as the first being to speak as he motioned towards Skyfire's wing. Skyfire nodded and kneeled down so that the medic could get a better look. The medic began to observe Skyfire's injury and nodded. He put some pressure on the delicate metal. Skyfire winced. “Hurt?” Skyfire nodded and the small medic nodded and pulled out some tools. Skyfire sighed as the medic began to repair his damaged wing. Starscream smiled and hugged his kids as another medic checked out Thundercracker's smaller wounds. Starscream looked over and noticed that Red Alert, Inferno and Blaze were given cubes to drink and blankets to snuggle together. They seemed to be talking to a green-skinned medic who was writing something down. As they talked Red Alert held Blaze tighter and Inferno kissed his cheek. A taller medic with pink antenna hanging low to her shoulders approached Star. 

“Is there anyone your missing? Anyone that has been taken from you?” She asked in a pretty fluid tongue. Star adjusted Starfire in his hip. 

“My Trinemate was captured. He's his bondmate” Star replied as he motioned to Thundercracker as he was still being patched up. She nodded. “What was his designation?” 

“Skywarp.” Star replied and Thundercracker looked overhearing his mate's name. 

.:She's asking for Warp's name so they can find him since we were separated:. Starscream said over comms and TC settled back down. 

"could you give a description of what he looks like?” 

“He's a little taller than me, he has the same frame and is Black and Purple. Crimson optics.” he finished as she wrote it all down. 

“What are your designations?” She had referred to Star and TC as she readied her pen. 

“I'm Starscream” he said placing a hand on his chest and he motioned to Thundercracker. “And this is Thundercracker” 

She nodded and wrote their names down. “We will do our best to reunite your family and trine. I'm terribly sorry that this happened to you all.” Star and TC just nodded as she walked away and approached another group of cybertronians. 

Starscream sat down next to Thundercracker as the medic finished up on him and bandaged him. Skyfire soon came over as well and snuggled close to his mate. Starscream smiled and kissed his cheek. Skyfire smiled back and took a very oblivious Starfire into his arms from his carrier's lap. 

“It's all over. We can go home” he sighed as Starfire patted his sire's nose. Crossfire wedged himself between his parents and took in their warmth

“Carrier, will we ever see sire again?” Stormwarp asked as he hugged his carrier tightly. 

“We will sweetspark. I feel your sire in the bond. He's okay and he misses you.” Thundercracker kissed his son's forehelm. Storm smiled. 

After a while, the quintesson ships were escorted away from the planet along with some of the Council ships. Cybertronians cheered and hugged one another as the threat left their planet hopefully forever. 

After the council medics were done helping some of the cybertronians, they helped the cybertronian reunite with their families.

.:The Middle of Iacon Square:.

Mechs and femmes of many different ages wondered around searching for loved ones. Many were huddled together with tears of joy falling from their optics. 

Thundercracker and Storm were looking through the crowd of bots searching for Skywarp. Red Alert and Inferno were searching as well for their lost femmes. Blaze's optics lit up and he tugged on his carrier's arm. 

“CARRIER LOOK! MOMMA!” he yelled as he ran to Firestar who stood with Flareup in her arms. Red Alert immediately scooped Flareup from Firestar's arms. 

“My sparkling! You’re safe.” He cooed. Flareup babbled and reached up to her carrier. Firestar smiled and kissed Reds cheek. Inferno embraced Firestar and kissed her. Blaze was picked up by his mother and the family held each other tightly with big smiles on their faces. 

Thundercracker smiled feeling a hint of jealousy in his spark. He really wanted his mate back. “Sire!!” Storm called as he looked around. Starscream decided to help leaving his own sparklings with their sire. 

“Skywarp!!” Starscream called

“Warp!” Thundercracker yelled as he lightly squeezed his son's hand. Somewhere in the crowd Skywarp could hear his designation being called but he couldn't see his family. 

Storm gasped as he saw his sire through the crowd. He let go of his carrier and teleported away. “STORM!” Thundercracker yelled. 

Only but a few feet ahead, he appeared before his sire's optics. “SIRE!!” was all Skywarp heard as he felt a small being jump into his arms. He stumbled a bit and looked down to see his son crying into his chest. “Stom!” He exclaimed. He went down to his knees and hugged his song back tight. “Oh I missed you so much!” He said bringing his son back to look at him. 

Storm wiped at his tears as his sire kissed his forehelm. “I..thought...you..were..dead!” Storm said in between sobs. Skywarp smiled and hugged him harder. 

“I would never die on you buddy. I promise.” He said booping his son's nose. “Now, where is your carrier?” Storm wiped at his optics as he pointed to Thundercracker and Starscream through the crowd. 

Skywarp stood and picked his son up and walked over to his mate and trineleader. Thundercracker noticed him and tugged star to look at him. Skywarp finally made it to them and the three adult seekers purred and cooed at each other. Thundercracker ran a hand lightly went over the bandage on his mate's wing. Skywarp smiled and cupped TCs face. “I'm okay. I'm all patched up.” Thundercracker nodded and kissed him. “I missed you” he whispered as the two embraced each other with their son in between them.

Starscream sighed in relief as he watched Warp reunite with his family. He looked back to his own and went over to them. He reached up to grab Skyfire's cheek. He raised up to the tips of his peds and kissed Skyfire deeply. “I love you. I'm glad we are all safe.” Star whispered. “Me too” Skyfire said back as he uses his free hand to grasp Stars waist. That day, the cybertronian race would be in peace and stay in peace till the end of time. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thank you for reading! I plan on making some more stories soon, mainly short stories, so stay tuned. :)


End file.
